Manhattan high
by Angelina56
Summary: I'm bad at these Summary's": this is a crossover between three shows. greys anatomy, flashpoint and SVU. they are all in high school together in new york.read and find out what happens at Manhattan high. there will be couples later on in the chapters.hope you like it. please fill free to leave a review or a request and I'll read them thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: flashpoint, law& order SVU, and grey's anatomy don't own them they belong to Mark Ellis, Stephanie Morgenstern, Dick Wolf, and Shonda Rhimes **

**Senior's **

**Don 19, john 19, Henry 18, Teddy 18, Owen 19, Arizona 18, Callie 18, Mark 18, Miranda 18, Derek 18, Addison 18, Greg 19, Ed 19, Holly 19, Sydney 18**

**Junior's **

**Meredith 17, Olivia 17,** **Cristina 17, Karev 17, Elliot 17, Sam 16**, **Alex 17, Jules16, Spike 15, Lewis 15 , April 16, Jackson 16, Izzie 17, Casey 17, ****Lexie 17**  


**Sophomores **

**George 16,** **Winnie 15,**

**Holly and the parent's first names are mine and The Cask of Amontillado and The Tell-Tale Heart by Edgar Allan Poe belong to** **Edgar Allan Poe. .com is where I got the Edgar Allan Poe story's form. **

**Manhattan high**

**Chapter 1: new girl**

_**Friday, 1984**_

**Meredith, Olivia, Elliot, Cristina, Karev, Sam, Izzie, George, April, Jackson, Alex, Jules, Spike, ****Lexie** and Lewis were all in their first period class which was French. They all set in the third row near the back of the class room. They were all passing notes around while the French teacher Mrs.

**Johnson was righting on the white board. They knew they were going to take a test today that was half there grade this six weeks. They all stopped passing there notes when Mrs. Johnson turned around and looked at them.**

" **okay class to day we are going to take a test over everything we learned over the last 2 six weeks and it is half your grade this six weeks so I hope you were lessoning in this class." Said Mrs. Johnson**

**Mrs. Johnson started passing out everyone a test. She gave everyone a test and headed back to her desk. Before she could set down there was a knock on the classroom door. So Mrs. Johnson went to the door and opened it and Mr. Carter the English 3 teacher came in and behind him was a pretty skinny red head girl who looked tall for her age.**

**Meredith, Olivia, Elliot, Cristina, Karev, Sam, Izzie, George, April, Jackson, Alex, Jules, Spike, ****Lexie,** Lewis and the rest of the class all watch as Carter and Johnson talked to each other.

**They saw the red head hold her notebook to her chest waiting to be told what to do by the teachers. They watched as Mrs. Johnson turned back to them and waited to talk till Mr. Carter left the room.**

"**Okay class this is Cassandra Novak she goes by Casey. She transferred from Toronto high school in Canada. Welcome to are class Casey you can set anywhere you want to. " Said Mrs. Johnson as she handed her a test.**

**Everyone watch as Casey the new girl took a set in the middle of the first row. Everyone got started on there test. **

**30 min's later**

**Everyone in the class had finished their test and turned them in to the teacher.** **Meredith, Olivia, Elliot, Cristina, Karev, Sam, Izzie, George, April, Jackson, Alex, Jules, Spike,****Lexie** and Lewis were waiting for the bell to ring so they could go to their next class. 

**3 min's later the bell ring and everyone rushed out of the room as fast as they could.**

_**Trigonometry Honors room 320**_

**Meredith, Olivia, Elliot, Cristina, Karev, Sam, Izzie, George, April, Jackson, Alex, Jules, Spike, Lewis, Henry, Teddy, Owen,** **Arizona, Callie, Mark, Lexie, Miranda, Derek, Addison, John, Don , Sydney,** **Wordy, Winnie were all seated in their sets when the bell rang.**

**They looked to the middle set on the first row and saw a girl sitting there. Their teacher was not in the room right now.**

"**Who is the hot red head in the first row guys?" asked Mark**

**Meredith, Olivia, Elliot, Cristina, Karev, Sam, Izzie, George, April, Jackson, Alex, Jules, Spike, and Lewis all new that the red head was Casey Novak from there French class.**

"**That's a new girl her name is Casey Novak she transferred in from Toronto high school in Canada. She in mine, Meredith, Olivia, Elliot, Cristina, Karev, Sam, George, April, Jackson, Alex, Jules, Spike,****Lexie** and **Lewis French class first period." Said Izzie**

**Henry, Teddy, Owen, Arizona, Callie, Mark,Miranda, Derek, Addison, John, Don, Sydney, Wordy, Winnie all nodded their heads in understanding.**

"**Well she has to be smart if she is in this class right guy?" said Winnie **

**Meredith, Olivia, Elliot, Cristina, Karev, Sam, Izzie, George, April, Jackson, Alex, Jules, Spike, Lewis, Henry, Teddy, Owen, Arizona, Callie, Mark, Lexie, Miranda, Derek, Addison, John, Don , Sydney, Wordy all shrugged their shoulders in response to Winnie's question.**

"**Maybe" said Spike **

**Before they could say anymore there Trigonometry teacher Mr. Valley came in to the class room. He stood in front off his desk looking at all his students he had for 2 six weeks already.**

**He saw a red head girl that had not been in his class before. He knew she must be new here. **

"**Hello class it is good to see you all today. Remember today starts the 3****rd**** six weeks. So let's make it good 3rd six week's ok guys?" said Mr. Valley**

**Everyone nodded their heads in agreement to what Mr. Valley said.**

"**Class it looks like we got a new student today class." Said Mr. Valley**

**Mr. Valley waved his hand for Casey to join him in front of the class. Everyone watched as Casey walked up and stood next to Mr. Valley.**

"**So young lady what is your name, age and grade?" asked Mr. Valley**

**Everyone looked to Casey waiting for an answer.**

"**My name is Casey Novak I moved here from Canada. I'm 17 years old, I am a junior, and I went to Toronto high school." Said Casey**

"**So Casey tell us something about yourself?" asked Mr. Valley**

"**I have an older sister who is a senior here her name is Holly. I played softball at my old high school, and me and my sister are military brats, we've been to at least 16 schools since we were 5 and 7." Said Casey. **

**Everyone in the class was in shock at what Casey said. They could not imagine have to go to that many schools. **

**Meredith, Olivia, Elliot, Cristina, Karev, Izzie, George, April, Jackson, Alex, Jules, Spike, Lewis, Henry, Teddy, Owen, Arizona, Callie, Mark, Lexie, Miranda, Derek, Addison, John, Don , Sydney, Wordy, Winnie all looked to Sam Braddock. Who was the only one who could understand what Casey was going through, because he was a military brat to? **

**Everyone looked back to Casey and Mr. Valley. **

"**Ok thanks Casey you may have a set now." Said Mr. Valley**

**Casey went and set down at her desk as Mr. Valley started talking.**

"**So class let's get started with today's lesson. Everyone take out your books and let's get started class." Said Mr. Valley**

**Everyone took their books out of there desk and turned to the page that was written on the board. **

_**Advanced honors English 3 room 110**_

**Casey, Meredith, Olivia, Cristina, Karev, Elliot, Sam, Alex, Jules, Spike, Lewis, April, Jackson, Izzie, ****Lexie** all arrived in room 110 for English class 3**rd**** period.**

**Meredith, Olivia, Cristina, Karev, Elliot, Sam, Alex, Jules, Spike, Lewis, April, Jackson, Izzie,****Lexie** all set in the back of the room like all ways. Casey set in the middle of the room in the 3**rd**** row. **

**Their teacher Miss Mathews set at her desk in the front of the room. **

"**Hello class I hope you are having a good day so far. Class we have a new student in this class today her name is Casey Novak. Casey would you stand and wave to the class?" Asked Miss Mathews **

**Casey stood up and waved to her class meats. Her class meats watched as she waved and then set down in her set again. Everyone looked to their teacher** **Miss Mathews.**

"**Ok class to day we are reading The Cask of Amontillado by Edgar Allan Poe." Said Miss Mathews**

**Meanwhile….**

_**AP English 4 room 828**_

**Don, john, Henry, Teddy, Owen, Arizona, Callie, Mark, Miranda, Derek, Addison, Greg, Ed, Sydney were all setting in the back of their English class.**

**A few min's after their English teacher Mr. Hamilton came in the room with a tall pretty dark haired teen with piercing blue eyes. They stopped In front of the class. **

**Don, john, Henry, Teddy, Owen, Arizona, Callie, Mark, Miranda, Derek, Addison,** **Sydney new this had to be Casey's sister holly because she and Casey had the same bone stretcher on there faces. **

"**Class we have a new student today and her name is holly. I'm going to let holly say some things about herself." Said Mr. Hamilton**

**Everyone looked to holly waiting for her to say something.**

"**Well my name is Holly Novak and I just moved from Canada. I went to Toronto high school my sophomore, junior and the first 2 six weeks of my senior year. I'm 19 years old and I love to sing, I was in a band back in Canada before we moved here. I was born in Canada; I live here in New York with my mom stepdad and my sister Casey and our younger half brother and sister." Said Holly**

**Everyone looked to the teacher waiting for him to say something. **

"**Ok thinks for sharing holly. You can take a set anywhere you like, but grab your English book of my desk its yours to keep you can take it home with you and leave it there we have class sets." Said Mr. Hamilton**

**Holly nodded and did as the teacher told her to do. Everyone watched as holly grabbed a text book of off Mr. Hamilton's desk and had a set in the front of the class in the middle of the first row.**

"**Ok class open your books to page 348 and read The Tell-Tale Heart by Edgar Allan Poe. Your homework to night is to finish reading what you don't finish in class of the tell-tale heart, and write what you think about what you read. I will pick a few of you to read what you wrote to the class." Said Mr. Hamilton**

**Everyone groaned accepted Holly who likes to do what Mr. Hamilton was assigning them. Everyone opened their books and got to reading while there teacher set at his desk and graded papers.**

**Greg looked up from his text book and looked to the new girl Holly he was captivated by how beautiful holly was and he loved her blue eyes. He set there and watched her as she had her head bent reading.**

**Ed looked up from his text book and saw his best friend Greg watching the new girl Holly as she read. Ed just rolled his eyes at his best friend Greg.**

**Greg felt someone eyes on him, he knew it was his best friend Ed who was staring at him. So he turned to Ed who was setting next to him on his right, and said in a whisper.**

"**What ed" whispered Greg**

"**You know what Greg she knew here so give her some time before you start hitting on her. Promise me that you will give her at least a week to settle in please." Asked Ed**

**Greg looked at Ed and new he was serious about what he just said. **

"**Okay Ed I promise I will wait a week before I start hitting on her, are you happy know?" asked Greg**

"**Yes I am Greg" said Ed **

_**Advanced honors English 3 room 110**_

**Meredith, Olivia, Cristina, Karev, Elliot, Sam, Alex, Jules, Spike, Lewis, April, Jackson, Izzie,****Lexie**, and Casey and the other students were all reading out loud "The Cask of Amontillado".

"**Casey well you start us of reading out loud, by know everyone has read most of it to themselves." Asked Miss Mathews**

**So Casey started reading out loud.**

_Casey_

_**THE thousand injuries of Fortunato I had borne as I best could, but when he ventured upon insult I vowed revenge. You, who so well know the nature of my soul, will not suppose, however, that gave utterance to a threat.**_

_**At length I would be avenged; this was a point definitely, settled -but the very definitiveness with which it was resolved precluded the idea of risk. I must not only punish but punish with impunity. A wrong is unredressed when retribution overtakes its redresser. It is equally unredressed when the avenger fails to make himself felt as such to him who has done the wrong.**_

_**It must be understood that neither by word nor deed had I given Fortunato cause to doubt my good will. I continued, as was my wont, to smile in his face, and he did not perceive that my smile now was at the thought of his immolation.**_

"**Okay Olivia pick up were Casey left off please?" asked Miss Mathews**

_Olivia_

_**He had a weak point - this Fortunato - although in other regards he was a man to be respected and even feared. He prided himself on his connoisseurship in wine. Few Italians have the true virtuoso spirit.**_

_**For the most part their enthusiasm is adopted to suit the time and opportunity, to practise imposture upon the British and Austrian millionaires. In painting and gemmary, Fortunato, like his countrymen, was a quack, but in the matter of old wines he was sincere.**_

_**In this respect I did not differ from him materially; -I was skilful in the Italian vintages myself, and bought largely whenever I could.**_

"**Okay Jules if you could pick up were Olivia stopped?" asked Miss Mathews**

_Jules_

_**It was about dusk, one evening during the supreme madness of the carnival season, that I encountered my friend. He accosted me with excessive warmth, for he had been drinking much. The man wore motley.**_

_**He had on a tight-fitting parti-striped dress, and his head was surmounted by the conical cap and bells. I was so pleased to see him that I thought I should never have done wringing his hand.**_

_**I said to him -"My dear Fortunato, you are luckily met. How remarkably well you are looking to-day. But I have received a pipe of what passes for Amontillado, and I have my doubts."**_

_**"How?" said he. "Amontillado, A pipe? Impossible! And in the middle of the carnival!"**_

_**"I have my doubts," I replied; "and I was silly enough to pay the full Amontillado price without consulting you in the matter. You were not to be found, and I was fearful of losing a bargain."**_

**Miss Mathews looked at the clock in her room and saw that they had a few min's before the bell would ring.**

**So she knew it was time for them to stop and pack up their things for the day.**

"**Okay class time to stop for the day we will pick up tomorrow were we left off. So pack up your stuff, the bell will ring soon." Said Miss Mathews **

**Everyone started packing their thing up as they waited for the bell to ring.**

"**I will see you guys Monday have a good weekend." Said Miss Mathews**

**As the bell ring and everyone headed out of her room and off to their 4****th**** period.**

_**Criminal justice 3 room 220**_

**Meredith, Olivia, Elliot, Cristina, Karev, Sam, Izzie, George, April, Jackson, Alex, Jules, Spike, Lewis, Henry, Teddy, Owen, Arizona, Callie, Mark, Lexie, Miranda, Derek, Addison, John, Don , Sydney, Wordy, Winnie, Ed, Greg were all the first group to arrive in room 220 for CJ3.**

**They were all talking when Casey and Holly came in together and set down in the middle of the 2****nd**** row of sets.**

**Everyone stopped talking when the teacher came in to the class room. He stood in front of his desk looking at everyone. So of them like Olivia, Elliot, Sam, Alex, Jules, Spike, Lewis, Teddy, John, Don, Wordy, Winnie, Ed, Greg had this teacher last year for CJ2.( a/n CJ2 means criminal justice 2 and CJ3 means criminal justice 3)**

"**Okay class my name is Mr. Kressley for those of you who haven't had me before. I believe we have two new students joining us today." Said Mr. Kressley **

**Everyone nodded **

"**Will the two new girls please come stand next to me and introduce yourselves." Said Mr. Kressley**

**Everyone watched as Casey and Holly stood up and walked up and stood next to the teacher. Everyone watched as Holly started talking first.**

"**My name is Holly Novak and I'm a senior this year." Said Holly**

**Everyone nodded them Casey started talking. **

"**Hi I'm Casey Novak and as you guessed I'm Holly's younger sister and I'm a junior this year." Said Casey**

"**Okay you can have a set now and we will get started with our lesson for today." Said Mr. Kressley**

**Casey and Holly went back to their sets as Mr. Kressley started talking to the class.**

**40 min's later**

**The bell ring and everyone left and headed to their next class or to lunch.**

**Lunch**

**Lunch came and passed for Meredith, Olivia, Elliot, Cristina, Karev, Sam, Izzie, George, April, Jackson, Alex, Jules, Spike, Lewis, Henry, Teddy, Owen, Arizona, Callie, Mark, Lexie, Miranda, Derek, Addison, John, Don , Sydney, Wordy, Winnie, Ed, Greg, Casey and Holly.**

_**AP Chemistry room 738**_

**Casey, Meredith, Olivia, Cristina, Karev, Elliot, Sam, Alex, Jules, Spike, Lewis, April, Jackson, Izzie,** **Lexie, Winnie, John, Don, Henry were all in room 738. Meredith, Cristina, Karev,** **Izzie, Lexie set a lab table 7: Olivia, Elliot,** **Alex, John, Don set at lab table 5 and Sam, Jules, Spike, Lewis, April, set at lab table 3. **

**Winnie,** **Jackson, Henry, Casey set at lab table 4. Everyone looked you the front of the room were there chemistry teacher was. The teachers name is Mrs. Foster. Everyone lessoned to her talk.**

**Meanwhile..**

_**AP Physics room 718**_

**Teddy, Owen, Arizona, Callie, Mark, Lexie, Miranda, Derek, Addison, Sydney, Wordy, Ed, Greg were in AP Physics. They saw Holly take a set in the middle of the first row as the bell ring for everyone to be in there 5****th**** period class.**

"**Okay class good to see you today let's get started. We have a new person in this class today she just moved here from** **Toronto high school in Canada and her name is Holly Novak. Holly welcome to our class." Said Mr. Collin **

**As he looked at Holly. Then he got started on his lesson plan for the day.**

**40min's later the bell ring and everyone left and headed to their 6****th**** period class.**

_**Music theory class room 113**_

**Meredith, Olivia, Elliot, Cristina, Karev, Sam, Izzie, George, April, Jackson, Alex, Jules, Spike, Lewis, Henry, Teddy, Owen, Arizona, Callie, Mark, Lexie, Miranda, Derek, Addison, John, Don , Sydney, Wordy, Winnie, Ed, Greg, Casey and Holly.**

**Were all in the classroom before the bell ring. They were all in the middle of the class room sitting on the floor. When the teacher came in. the teacher intruded Casey and Holly to the class and then she put them to work on reading up on when rock started.**

**At 2:50 the bell ring and it was time for everyone to head home. Don , john , Henry , Teddy , Owen , Arizona , Callie , Mark , Miranda , Derek , Addison , Greg , Ed ,** **Sydney, Meredith , Olivia , Cristina , Karev , Elliot , Sam , Alex , Jules, Spike , Lewis , April , Jackson , Izzie , Lexie , George , Winnie all headed to the student parking. They stood and stated talking.**

**They all watched as Casey and her older sister Holly walked to their car and got in and left.**

**A/N i wont to thank everyone for reading my new story hope you like it. the next chapter will be better then this on i hope you will read and review my story.  
**

**next chapter will be posted soon i will post the second chapter when i get at least 3 reviews.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: flashpoint, law& order SVU, and grey's anatomy don't own them they belong to Mark Ellis, Stephanie Morgenstern, Dick Wolf, and Shonda Rhimes**

**Senior's **

**Don 19, john 19, Henry 18, Teddy 18, Owen 19, Arizona 18, Callie 18, Mark 18, Miranda 18, Derek 18, Addison 18, Greg 19, Ed 19, Holly 19, Sydney 18**

**Junior's **

**Meredith 17, Olivia 17, Cristina 17, Karev 17, Elliot 17, Sam 16, Alex 17, Jules16, Spike 15, Lewis 15 , April 16, Jackson 16, Izzie 17, Casey 17, ****Lexie 17**  


**Sophomores**

** George 16, Winnie 15,**

**Holly and the parent's first names are mine and The Cask of Amontillado and The Tell-Tale Heart by Edgar Allan Poe belong to Edgar Allan Poe. .com is where I got the Edgar Allan Poe story's form.**

**Manhattan high**

**Chapter 2:**

_**Friday November 4 1984**_

**(Holly &Casey's car ride home)**

**Casey looked over to her sister holly who was driving them home as fast as she could so that the babysitter could go. Casey and Holly always watch their half-brother and sister until their parents get home from work. Even then still watch's her half-sister and brother and also Casey when her dad and his friends come home.**

**Their mother never paid them any mind. She was always out on a date with some man she meet online, or out with her girlfriends having fun.**

**Casey could she how much it hurt for her sister to drive to and from school. **

"**Holly are you okay" asked Casey**

**Holly glanced over to Casey and saw her sister's concern for her. She looked back to the road and then said.**

"**I fine case really sis." Said Holly**

**Casey knew that was the end of that talk. So Casey looked out the car window as they headed home. She thought about how mast up her family was, her mother never spent time with any of her kids. **

**Their stepfather was a general in the Canadian army, before they moved here to New York. Now her stepfather was a cop for the NYPD. He just started working for the Special Victims Unit. **

**Their mother was a Forensic psychiatrist and also a criminal profiler for the NYPD. She was working for the Special Victims Unit most of the time.**

**Casey was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't fill the car come to stop at their house. Holly looked over to her sister and realized that her sister was lost in her head and had no idea that they were home.**

"**Casey we are home time to get out of the car now." Said Holly**

**Casey jumped when he sister spoke. She turned and glared at her sister, who sent her a small grimes that was meant to be a small smile. Casey new that her sister still sore from the beaten that she got from there stepfather two weeks ago.**

"**Ok" said Casey**

**Casey and holly got out of the car and headed in to their house.**

_**Inside the Novak house 3:45pm**_

**Casey and Holly walked the babysitter to the front door.**

"**Thanks again Mrs.** **EVANS for watching them." Said Holly**

"**You're welcome dear." said Mrs. EVANS**

**Casey opened the door for** **Mrs. EVANS as she passed her. They watched Mrs. EVANS get in her car and leave. Then they closed the door Casey took her and Holly's stuff and headed up stairs to put them away in each of their own rooms.**

**While Holly went to the living room to set and watch her four year old half-brother and her seven year old half-sister watch TV and play with toys.**

**Holly stood at the door to the living room and watched her younger siblings playing together with JJ the jet plane in the back ground on the TV. She smiled at the sight of them laughing and having fun with each other. **

**She was glad that her younger brother and sister got to have a somewhat of a normal childhood, that she and Casey never got to have.**

**Holly watched as her younger sibling's realized that she and Casey were home from school. They turned and looked at the door of the living room and saw their oldest sister standing there watching them play together.**

**They dropped what they were doing and ran over to her and hugged her. Then they went back to their toys as Casey came in to the room. Holly and Casey went and set down on the couch. **

**As soon as Casey and holly were seated on the couch the two youngest Novak's ran and jumped on the couch and started hugging Casey. Then they went back to their toys on the floor.**

"**Anna how was your first day at your new school?" asked Holly**

**Casey and Holly watched as there younger sister turned to them to talk.**

"**It was good." Said Anna**

"**So did you meet and new friends Anna banana?" asked Casey**

"**Yes I meet Joanna and Megan there my new best friends. We learned multiplication and division today." Said Anna**

**Casey and holly nodded and said…**

"**Cool" said Holly and Casey**

**They watched as Anna got back to playing with her baby doll. They were happy that there sister was making friends at her new school.**

"**When will mommy and daddy be here?" asked their brother Antonio **

**As he stared at his older sister with innocent eyes as he waited for an answer from them. Casey and Holly looked to each other then back to their brother and Holly said...**

"**They will be here later tonight buddy I promise." Said Holly **

**Antonio nodded and went back to playing with his sister Anna. Casey and Holly looked to each other; they knew that their parents wouldn't be home till later tonight long after Anna and Antonio were in bed fast asleep. **

**Neither of them had the heart to tell them that they would not see their mom or dad till tomorrow when they woke up. So they just smiled and watched their younger sister and brother play.**

**Meanwhile…**

_**Olivia arrives home 4:30pm**_

**A car stops outside of Olivia's house and she gets out and says bye to her boyfriend Elliot Stabler.**

**She waved as Elliot drove away, and she looked to the house to the right and she was the same car that the new girls Casey and Holly left in it had the same license plate number as the one Casey and Holly had.**

**Olivia realized that she now lived next the Novak sisters. She saw that there was no other car in the drive way. So she guessed that their parents weren't home yet.**

**Olivia new what it was like to have a parent that was never home much. Her mom would all ways drunk and she would have a new guy almost every other night.**

**So she was glad that her mother was not home right know. Her mom had a new boyfriend that she's known for three weeks. That was a new recorded for her mother. **

**Olivia just hoped that her mom and her boyfriend would stay at his house tonight. Olivia's mom's boyfriend Jonathan was creepy and it didn't set well with Olivia.**

**Olivia headed up stairs to her bedroom which was on the same side as the Novak's house.**

_**Inside the Novak house 4:50 pm**_

**Casey and Holly heard the front door open then close. They knew there mom was home from work. They looked to the living room door and saw thee mother coming in and toured them.**

**They saw the look of rage in her eyes. Casey new what to do she got up and grabbed Anna's and Antonio's hands and ran toured the stairs as Holly blocked their mom from going after Casey and their younger siblings.**

_**Inside Olivia's house**_

**Olivia was in her bedroom reading a book on her bed. When she heard a car door slam next store at the Novak's house. So she went over to her window and saw a red head older women who she guessed was Casey and Holly's mother. **

**Olivia saw that Casey and holly's mom looked angry as she opened the front door of her house and disappeared inside.**

_**Inside the Novak house**_

**Holly was looking at her mom was a look that said "if you won't them you will have to go through me first."**

**Holly saw her mom get angrier at her for standing in the way of her getting to what she wanted.**

**Holly and her mom were just staring at each other right now.**

_**Upstairs in Casey's room**_

**Casey opened her bedroom door and led her younger siblings inside. She closed the door behind her and locked it. She took her brother and sisters hands and pulled them in to her bathroom. She put her sister and brother in to her bathtub, and looked them in the eyes and said…**

"**Stay here until I come and get you okay." Said Casey**

**Anna and Antonio nodded and said…**

"**Okay case" said Anna & Antonio**

**Casey kissed them on the head and then left the bathroom and closed the door behind her.**

**Casey headed over to her bedroom window and looked out it. She saw in to a window next door and saw a girl that she saw today in some of her class's, setting on her bed reading.**

_**Downstairs in the living room **_

**Holly and her mother kept looking at each. Holly could still see her mother's rage and angry. Her mother started yelling at her.**

"**You remember what I told you last time you got in my way. While don't say I didn't warn you." yelled Brenda holly's mother.**

**As Brenda grabbed holly by her right arm and held it tight in her grasp as she yelled at holly. **

"**Why do you always have to be the hero all the time huh..?" yelled Brenda **

_**Upstairs in Casey's bedroom**_

**Casey heard her mother yelling at her sister Holly. Casey set down on her bed and tried to block out her mother yelling and possible hurting her sister. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.**

**Casey wanted so badly to go help her sister deal with her mother, but she and her Holly had an agreement Holly would deal with their mother while she got her younger siblings to safety.**

_**Olivia's bedroom 5:20pm **_

**Olivia looked up from her book when she heard a women yelling in side Casey and Holly's house. She knew it had to be their mother yelling at them. She looked out her window and saw Casey setting on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest and with her arms wrapped around her knees.**

_**Living room of the Novak house**_

**Holly looked down to wear her mother had a hold of her arm. She knew that she was going to have a bruise come tomorrow.**

"**Do you think that you are worth something, well you're not worth anything. You are nobody don't you get that? " Yelled Brenda**

"**You need to go, come back when you come down from you're high." Said Holly**

**Brenda pushed Holly aside and she grabbed her purse and left the house. Holly falls to the floor hitting her head on the side of the mail table in the living room on her way down.**

_**Upstairs in Casey's bedroom**_

**Casey heard the front door to the house close, she knew her mother left when she heard her car start and then pull away.**

**So she headed down stairs to check on her sister Holly.**

_**Downstairs in the living room**_

**Casey entered the living room to see her sister slowly getting off the floor.**

"**Holly" yelled Casey **

**As she run over to help her sister up off the floor and over to the couch to set down. Holly set on the couch as her sister Casey knelt down in front of holly. Casey lifted Holly's head and saw a blood going down the left side of her face. The blood was from a cut on the left side of her forehead.**

**Casey reached over to the coffee table and grabbed a tissue from the box. She then used it to wipe the blood on Holly's face. Then she put the tissue on the Holly's cut. Holly hissed when Casey put the tissue on the cut on her forehead.**

"**Hold this while I get the first Aid kit." Said Casey**

**Holly put her hand were her sisters was and hold the tissue to her forehead.**

**3 min's later Casey came back with the first aid kit. She knelt down in front of Holly and moved Holly's hand. She wiped Holly's cut and cleaned it, then put a band ad on it.**

"**Holly why don't you get Anna and** **Antonio and I'll make us all something to eat then we could watch a movie or something until they go to sleep." Said Casey**

**Holly looked to her sister Casey and nodded and said…**

"**Okay case" said Holly **

**As she headed up stairs to Casey's room. Casey headed to the kitchen to make them something.**

_**Upstairs Casey's bedroom**_

**Holly enters Casey's bedroom and heads over to the bathroom door. She unlocks it and opens it slowly saying.**

"**It's me Holly guys, it's okay you can come out now guys." Said Holly**

**As she helped her younger sister and brother out of the bath tub. They all headed down stairs to the living room.**

_**Downstairs in the living room 5:30**_

**Holly entered the living room with Anna and Antonio. Casey walked in to the room the same time as they did. They all set on the couch and started eating there ham switches as they watched Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom on TV.**

**2 hour later **

_**7:30 pm**_

**Casey and Holly look to their younger brother and sister who were in between them. They saw that they were fast asleep, so they each picked one up and carried them to the bed room the two shared.**

_**Anna & Antonio's room**_

**Casey put Anna in her twin size bed and tucked her in. holly did the same thing, but with her brother Antonio. They kissed them on the forehead and wished them a good night's sleep and left the room. **

**They both headed to their rooms after they cleaned and put away there dishes.**

**A/N i changed Lexie's age she ans Meredith are a few moths apart. they are half sisters. i know i said i would update if i got three reviews but i couldn't wait sorry hope you read and review it. chapter three they are at school again. thinks for reading my story.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: flashpoint, law& order SVU, and grey's anatomy don't own them they belong to Mark Ellis, Stephanie Morgenstern, Dick Wolf, and Shonda Rhimes

Senior's

Don 19, john 19, Henry 18, Teddy 18, Owen 19, Arizona 18, Callie 18, Mark 18, Miranda 18, Derek 18, Addison 18, Greg 19, Ed 19, Holly 19, Sydney 18

Junior's

Meredith 17, Olivia 17, Cristina 17, Karev 17, Elliot 17, Sam 16, Alex 17, Jules16, Spike 15, Lewis 15 , April 16, Jackson 16, Izzie 17, Casey 17, Lexie 17,

Sophomores

George 16, Winnie 15,

Holly and the parent's first names are mine, may have sexual scenes in this chapter and other ones.

**Manhattan high**

**Chapter 3: invited to Olivia's party**

_**Monday November 7 1984**_

**Meredith, Olivia, Elliot, Cristina, Karev, Sam, Izzie, George, April, Jackson, Alex, Jules, Spike, Lewis, Henry, Teddy, Owen, Arizona, Callie, Mark, Lexie, Miranda, Derek, Addison, John, Don , Sydney, Wordy, Winnie, Ed, Greg were all outside the school waiting for the bell to ring and for school to start.**

_**5 min's to the bell rings for 1**__**st**__** period to start**_

**Casey and Holly arrive at school and park the car in the student parking. They park next to Elliot's car. Then they get out and start walking to the front of the school.**

**Meredith, Olivia, Elliot, Cristina, Karev, Sam, Izzie, George, April, Jackson, Alex, Jules, Spike, Lewis, Henry, Teddy, Owen, Arizona, Callie, Mark, Lexie, Miranda, Derek, Addison, John, Don , Sydney, Wordy, Winnie, Ed, Greg all stop talking as soon as they see that Casey and holly are heading passed them to the school doors. They also saw a Band-Aid on Holly's forehead on her left side. **

**Olivia had told them all about what she heard happen over at the Novak house Friday night. She also told them that Mr. and Mrs. Novak didn't come home over the weekend at all.**

**Elliot then told them that Casey and Holly's mom and stepdad work for the Special Victims Unit with his dad. He told them that Mrs. Novak was a Forensic psychiatrist and also a criminal profiler for the NYPD's Special Victims Unit.**

**Everyone took in all the things that Olivia and Elliot said and new that the Novak children needed help. They also knew that it had to be either Holly or Casey who asked for help if anything was to be done about the abuse. They all said that they would talk later and headed off to their 1****st**** period class.**

_**Lunch 11:30**_

**Meredith, Olivia, Elliot, Cristina, Karev, Sam, Izzie, George, April, Jackson, Alex, Jules, Spike, Lewis, Henry, Teddy, Owen, Arizona, Callie, Mark, Lexie, Miranda, Derek, Addison, John, Don , Sydney, Wordy, Winnie, Ed, and Greg all had their lunch's and were sitting at 3 big tables outside.**

"**So is everyone coming to my party tonight, we will have the house to ourselves?" asked Olivia**

**Everyone at the table nodded and said…**

"**Yes Olivia we will be there what time is the party going to get started?" asked everyone at the table**

"**7 pm sound good to you guys?" asked Olivia**

**Meredith, Olivia, Elliot, Cristina, Karev, Sam, Izzie, George, April, Jackson, Alex, Jules, Spike, Lewis, Henry, Teddy, Owen, Arizona, Callie, Mark, Lexie, Miranda, Derek, Addison, John, Don , Sydney, Wordy, Winnie, Ed, and Greg all nodded and everyone got back to eating the stuff that passed for food at the school café.**

_**Lunch line**_

**Casey and Holly stood in the lunch line waiting to get something to eat. Holly turned and looked at her sister Casey. They looked at each other and holly said…**

"**There are lots of people in here in the cafeteria case. So do you want to sit out side?" asked Holly**

"**Let's sit outside sis." Said Casey**

**Holly nodded and turned around as the line moved forward and followed the people in front of her. Casey followed her sister in the lunch line. They grabbed a tray and moved down the line. **

**There were a lot of things to choose from, but holly and Casey grabbed a chicken and fruit salad and water. They reached the end of the line they paid and moved out of the line and headed outside to eat.**

_**Outside eating area **_

**Casey and Holly looked around outside for a place to sit and eat their lunch. Holly and Casey saw a group of people who were in most of their class's sitting at a group of 3 tables pushed together eating there lunch.**

**Casey saw a table near a tree in the school yard, which was far away from everyone. She headed over to it with her older sister behind her. They both sat down across from each other and started eating.**

_**Olivia's table**_

**Meredith, Olivia, Elliot, Cristina, Karev, Sam, Izzie, George, April, Jackson, Alex, Jules, Spike, Lewis, Henry, Teddy, Owen, Arizona, Callie, Mark, Lexie, Miranda, Derek, Addison, John, Don , Sydney, Wordy, Winnie, Ed, and Greg were talking and laughing as they were eating their lunch.**

**Arizona, Lexie, John and Greg were watching Casey and Holly eating there lunch. The four of them wondered if they should go sit and get to know the two Novak sisters. Arizona, Lexie, John and Greg all looked at each other and nodded.**

"**Guy's I'm going to go sit with the Novak sisters and get to know them a bit." Said Greg**

"**We're going with you" said Arizona, Lexie, and John**

**Everyone at the table nodded their heads in understanding. Before they left Olivia said…**

"**While you're over there, you can invite them to the party at my house." Said Olivia**

**Arizona, Lexie, John and Greg all nodded and headed over to Casey and Holly's table.**

_**Holly and Casey's table**_

**Casey and Holly were sitting in silence while they ate there chicken salads. They heard someone clearing their throats. **

**Casey and Holly looked up to see a skinny blue eyed blonde who looked to be about 5'5" and another young teen girl with brown hair who looked to be 5'6". There were also two teen boys with the two teen girls. There was a dark haired one who looked to be about 5'8" with brown eyes. The other guy was about 6'1"with brown hair and honey brown eyes.**

**Casey thought that the tallest teen with honey brown eyes was sexy. Holly took in the 4 teens that stood beside the table her and her sister Casey sat at. **

**Holly also felt drawn to the shorter teen boy, with brown eyes and dark hair.**

"**Hi my names Arizona Robbins" said the blonde teen**

"**Hey by the way I'm Lexie Grey" said the brown haired teen **

"**I'm John Munch" said the tallest teen**

"**Hey I'm Gregory Parker, but call me Greg." Said the shorter teen boy**

**Casey and holly nodded and Holly said...**

"**I'm Holly Novak and sitting across from me is my sister Casey." Said holly**

**Arizona, Lexie, John and Greg all nodded **

"**Have a seat please" said Casey**

**Arizona, Lexie, John and Greg all took a seat. Holly sat in the middle of Arizona and Greg, While Casey was sitting in the middle of John and Lexie. They all started to talk and get to know each other.**

**Arizona, Lexie, John and Greg told Holly and Casey all about their friends.**

"**So who is dating who?" asked Casey**

**Arizona, Lexie, Casey and Holly all smiled while John and Greg both rolled their eyes at the girls.**

"**Well Olivia and Elliot are dating and then there's Callie and me and there also are mark and Lexie. There's Teddy and Henry, Owen and Cristina, Derek and Meredith, April and Jackson, Don and Alex, Izzie and Karev, Sam and Jules, and Winnie and** **Lewis." Said Arizona **

**Holly and Casey took in everything that Arizona said and nodded their heads in understanding. Holly and Casey realized that the two guys they liked were single, which gave them hope of maybe someday going out with them.**

**Casey and Holly were pulled out of their thoughts by john saying…**

"**Olivia asked us to ask both of you if you would like to go to her party tonight at her house. She told us that you guys live next door to her in her neighborhood." Said john**

**Holly and Casey looked at each other and sighed, then looked back to Arizona, Lexie, John and Greg.**

"**You might have fun if you come" said Greg**

**As he looked Holly in the eyes asking her to say yes and come.**

"**We can't come, because we have to watch our younger sister and brother until our parents come back from their trip. They just left Sunday and they won't be back for a while." Said Holly**

"**Well we could ask the babysitter if she could stay the night and watch Anna and** **Antonio for the night. She can stay in the guest bedroom." Said Casey she was so eager to be going to a party that she was willing to take the risk that her parents would find out, even if that meant that there would be hell to pay when they returned if they found out that is.**

**Arizona, Lexie, John and Greg watched Casey and holly look at each other.**

"**Case she's an old woman I don't know if she can handle Antonio and Anna for a whole night." Said Holly**

"**Holly we never do anything just for us. So for once let's do something for ourselves, that doesn't involve watching our siblings or doing everything our mom and dad should do. You and I never have fun, mainly because we never got to be kids ourselves when we were children." Said Casey**

**Arizona, Lexie, John and Greg watched and lessened to Casey and Holly. They were shocked at what Casey said, but did not let it show.**

**Holly looked her sister in the eyes then said…**

"**Ok case we can go. I'll talk to Mrs. Evans when we get home." Said Holly**

**Arizona, Lexie, John, Greg and Casey all grinned at Holly.**

"**Yes, thanks sis" said Casey**

**Casey leaned over the table and hugged her big sister holly.**

**Holly hugged her sister back, then they sat back down in there seats and finished eating and talking with their new friends. **

_**Olivia's table**_

**Olivia and her friends looked to the table were Arizona, Lexie, John, and Greg were sitting with Holly and Casey.**

**Olivia knew that Arizona, Lexie, John, and Greg could get anyone to agree to come to the party at her house. So she knew that Casey and Holly were coming to her house tonight.**

**Olivia and her friends kept talking waiting for the bell to ring for them to go to their next class. **

_**(Holly &Casey's car ride home)**_

**Casey and Holly were in their own thoughts as Holly drove them home. **

"**Holly I want to tell Arizona, Lexie and their friends about what mom and dad do to us. We need help before it's too late or it gets worse sis. I don't know how much more you or I can take before we give up fighting them and their friends." Said Casey**

**Casey saw her sister tighten her hands on the steering wheel at what she said.**

"**No Casey we can't you know what happened last time we tried to tell someone. Only this time we will get it worse and that's not what we need right now sis I'm sorry. Someday we will tell and dad and mom and their friends will pay for what they did but for now its best that we keep it to ourselves case." Said Holly**

**Casey nodded, she understood wear her sister was coming from even if she didn't like it.**

"**Okay sis" said Casey**

**Holly glanced to her sister then back to the road and she said…**

"**I saw the way that you were looking at John case. I think you have a crush on him sis." Said Holly**

**Casey blushed and said…**

"**Ok Holly I do have a crush on john. What about you sis I saw the way you were looking at Greg. You looked like you wanted to jump his bones right then and there if you could have." Said Casey**

**Casey looked over to Holly and saw that she was blushing at what she said. **

"**Ok case I think I'm in love with him sis. He's my soul mate sis I just know it case. The moment I saw him on Friday I knew he was the one for me." Said Holly **

**Casey new her sister was serious about what she said about Greg.**

"**I'm happy for you sis." Said Casey**

_**Novak house**_

**Casey and holly closed the front doortaking care not to close it to loudly behind them and put their stuff down on the stairs.**

"**Ok Casey you go and stay with Anna and** **Antonio, while I talk with Mrs.** **Evans." Said Holly **

**Casey nodded and headed to the living room as Mrs. Evans walked up to Holly.**

"**Hello holly dear how was your day?" asked Mrs. Evans**

**Holly smiled and said…**

"**It was good Mrs. Evans thanks for asking. Mrs. Evans I have a favor to ask you. Will you mind staying with Anna and Antonio tonight while Casey and I go to a friend's house? You can stay in the guest bedroom." Asked Holly**

**Mrs. Evans looked at holly; she knew that Holly and Casey never got to do anything besides looking after their sister and brother and looking after the house the whole time she's known them.**

"**Okay holly dear I'll do it, just make sure you and your sister have fun tonight at your friend's house and stay safe." Said Mrs. Evans **

**Holly smiled and hugged Mrs. Evans, then headed to the living room with Mrs. Evans behind her. **

_**Living room Novak house**_

**Casey sat on the couch with her sister Anna and Brother Antonio and they were watching Jay Jay the Jet Plane as holly and the babysitter Mrs. Evans were talking.**

**Casey looked up as she heard her sister Holly and Mrs. Evans walk in to the living room. Casey looked up at Holly and Mrs. Evans. She knew that her sister Holly wanted to talk to her. So she stood up and moved to stand next to her big sister. She watched as Mrs. Evans took her seat on the couch with Anna and** **Antonio. Casey and holly left the living room to take their stuff up to their rooms.**

_**Upstairs**_

**They drop Casey stuff in her room first, and then they go to Holly's room.**

_**Holly's room upstairs**_

**Casey and holly sat on Holly's bed facing each other. **

"**So Mrs. Evans said she would watch Anna and Antonio. While we go to Olivia's party at her house tonight and have us some fun." Said Holly**

**Casey nodded and said…**

"**We need to find us something to wear tonight Holly." Said Casey. "But I didn't exactly tell her that we were going to a party of all things. She's up their in age, and such things were probably frowned upon when she was a kid…so I thought it best that I not.**

**Holly nodded she agreed with her sister Casey. **

**Few hours later**

_**Outside Olivia's house 7:28 pm**_

**Casey and holly walked up the steps to Olivia's house, and stopped in front of the door.**

**Casey was wearing a dark green halter top dress that reached her knees and her big sister holly was wearing skin tight hipster jeans with a blue halter top shirt.**

**They both had their hair up in buns with a little make up, but not much. Casey knocked on the door. Olivia opened the door and let them in. they saw that Olivia was wearing a strapless dress that was yellow.**

_**Inside Olivia's house in the living room**_

**Olivia, Casey and Holly entered Olivia's living room to see Meredith, Elliot, Cristina, Sam, Alex, Jules, Spike, Lewis, Owen, Arizona, Callie, Mark, Lexie, Derek, John, Don ,Winnie, Ed, and Greg were all there in the living room and talking and drinking alcohol. They stopped when Olivia and holly, Casey walked in to the room.**

**Casey and holly smiled at everyone and took the Tequila shots that Meredith handed them. They thanked her for the Tequila shots and drink them.**

**Everyone went back to talking to the people they were talking to before Casey and Holly came.**

"**Where are Henry, Teddy,** **Izzie, George, April, Jackson, Sydney, Wordy, Karev, and Addison at?" asked Casey**

"**Well Izzie and Karev are at izzie's house. Izzie is 8 weeks pregnant with Karev's baby. Henry and Teddy are at teddy's house doing something that we don't want to no. April and Jackson are at the movies together with George,** **Addison** **and Miranda. They didn't want to come tonight they came last time we had a party here at my mom's house. Sydney and wordy are at their house's tonight with their boyfriend and girlfriend doing stuff I don't want to know either." Said Olivia**

**Holly and Casey nodded their heads in understanding at what Olivia said. Olivia left them and went to find her boyfriend Elliot. While Casey headed to find john and Holly headed over to Greg. Who was talking to Jules, Spike, Lewis, Sam, Winnie, Ed and Mark. Holly joined them and they all started talking and having fun drinking. **

**Casey found john with his best friend don in the kitchen of Olivia's house. She joined them and they started talking. **

_**Few hours later**_

_**9:15 pm**_

**Alex, Jules, Spike, Lewis, Lexie, Derek, John, Don, and Winnie were all passed out in the living room of the Benson house. Ed, Greg, Olivia, Casey, Holly, Meredith, Elliot, Cristina,** **Arizona, Callie, Mark, and Lexie were the only ones still awake.**

**Cristina, Arizona, Callie, Mark, Lexie, Meredith, Casey, and Ed were all sleepy so they all got on the floor of Olivia's living room by the couch. Olivia and Elliot headed to Olivia's bedroom upstairs to have some drunken fun.**

**Holly and Greg headed down to the guest bedroom across the hall from the living room. They were the least drunk out of everyone besides Alex and don who didn't drink any alcohol at all that night.**

_**Guest bedroom**_

**Holly and Greg stood in the middle of the room inches apart from each other. They leaned forward and kissed a few times. Then they pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.**

"**Are you shore about this holly? Asked Greg**

**Holly nodded and said…**

"**Yes Greg let's do this." Said Holly**

**They started kissing again and holly started undoing Greg's pants as Greg pulled his shirt over his head. Few min's later and Greg was left in only his boxers. They broke off the kiss momentarily and Greg took off Holly's shirt and then he undid her jeans and let them fall to the floor and Holly like Greg was left in only her underwear and bra.**

**They both stepped back and took each other in there undergarments. They kept their eyes locked as Holly unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. Then they started kissing again as they moved backwards to the bed.**

**They both got on the bed without having to stop kissing. Holly was on the bed with her back on the mattress and Greg was hovering above her, with his legs on both sides of her body.**

**They were both kissing again as Holly pushed his boxers down his legs and he kicked them off. They landed on the floor by the door. Greg moved from Holly's mouth to the left side of her neck and started kissing, sucking and biting her neck as he removed her underwear. Holly was sure that their would be a hicky on her neck from all of the biting come the morning. Yikes! Good thingthat her parents would be out of town for a while, because if her father saw the evidence of her activities then she'd be a gonner for sure.**

**After Greg removed her underwear they started kissing again and Holly reached down between their bodies and grabbed a hold of Greg's penis and started stroking it and running her thumb over the top of the penis head.**

**Greg moaned then grunted as holly stroked his penis. Holly loved the filling of his pre-cum on the head of his penis. They looked each other in the eyes as Holly slowly guided Greg's penis inside of her.**

**They both gasped once he was all the way inside her. Holly started moving her hips for Greg to start moving inside her. They got a slow speed going as he moved in and out of her with deep, slow and hard thrusts. They were moaning the whole time they made love to each other.**

_**Upstairs in Olivia's bedroom**_

_**9:30pm**_

**Olivia and Elliot finished there bottle of Tequila and were way passed drunk. They started taking off their clothes until they were naked and stumbled over to Olivia's bed. Olivia pushed Elliot on to her bed and then she got on top of him.**

**They started kissing and stuff, before you knew it they were meeting each other thrust for thrust as they had sex. **

_**Guest bedroom**_

**Holly and Greg were lying next to each other they had already been two rounds with each other and were taking a break. Holly felt Greg's arousal against her thigh and she smiled at that.**

"**Ready for round 3 already?" asked Holly**

"**Yes and I'll always be ready for you whenever you want." Said Greg**

"**Good" said Holly**

**Then she straddled Greg who was still lying down. They looked into each other's eyes as she lowered herself down on Greg's penis. He grabbed her hips and started moving her at a faster speed on top of them. They were both moaning as they had sex together. **

**Holly lowered the upper half of her body and Greg took her right nipple in his mouth and started sucking on it as they met thrust for thrust. Holly gasped when she felt Greg take her right nipple in his mouth and start sucking on it.**

**They started to pick up their speed and Greg released Holly's right nipple and Holly straightened up and through her head back as she arched her back in pleasure. **

**Greg watched Holly throw her head back as she arches her back in pleasure. He thought that it was a beautiful sight and he loved it. They look in to each other's eyes as they come. Greg emptied himself deep inside Holly as they came together.**

**10 min's later **

**They are both fast asleep with their body's entwined with each other. Everyone else in the Benson house was fast asleep to.**

_A/N: sorry I didn't have Casey and Holly tell anyone about their abuse yet, but they will tell someone in later chapter's guys. Hope you like this chapter guys. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but I had writers block half way through it. Hope it's a good chapter everyone. Next chapter coming soon._


End file.
